One hot summers day
by naomi654321
Summary: One hot Summers day Konata finds herself with free reign over the Izumi household much to Soiro's dismay. Konata finds an oppurtunity to visit the Hiiragi's and tease her Kagamin, but Kagami has been keeping a secret for a long time Yuri Kona/Kaga oneshot my first story NO BETA so it probably isn't that great oh well enjoy


**One hot summer's day**

**_This is my first story so please be nice, leave constructive criticisms or positive reviews either one is good with me_**

"It's soooooooooooooooooo hot…. Someone kill me" groaned a short blue haired 18 year old. A loud clatter of metal echoed through the house, "Dad, you are so not helping", the sweating girl, sleepily looked over at her clock, _hmm… 10:00AM must be a new record for staying in bed._

"KONATAAAA! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!", Sojiro's voice hit Konata like an ice cold bucket of water and she jumped out of beds in her shorts and T-shirt, rushed out her room and down the stairs, only to be greeted by her rather shabby looking father pinned to the kitchen wall by five knives.

"Dad… do I really want to know?" the girl pondered sceptically to her pale faced father, "please for the love of all that's holy, just get me down" begged the crucified man, Konata could see her poor father was close to wetting himself if she didn't do something soon. So Konata sensed an opportunity, for some reason Konota was feeling slightly mischievous this morning; to be fair Sojiro did make her get out of bed on this roasting Summer's day.

"You know what dad?… I think you can hang there for a while", "B-b-b-b-but Konata!", "Please be quiet dad I'm thinking what I should do today", Sojiro right now was panicking, surely his sweet Kona-chan wouldn't leave him here, stuck to a kitchen wall…. The sound of his blue haired daughter running out the front door and yelling "I'm off to Kagamin's!" said otherwise, "and as if my humiliation as a father couldn't get any worse" the warm wet feeling growing in his pajama pants proved him wrong…

Meanwhile the Hiiragi twins where both swaying in tandem, making sure that they both got some cool air from the fan. Kagami was barely awake, only the gentle feeling of swaying like a metronome kept her from dozing off, her younger twin wasn't so lucky. She wasn't entirely sure how she did it but Tsukasa seemed to be swaying in her sleep, Kagami was too hot to care so it didn't really matter "Gosh it's hot… oh well at least things can't get worst" mumbled Kagami.

"HELLOOOOOOOOO.. Kagamiiiin, how is my waifu today" "Ugh, I spoke to soon" "Awwww what's wrong is Kagamin grumpy on this beautiful sunny day" "Yes Konata as a matter of fact I am slightly annoyed….. it's too hot, the fans don't work properly, and Tsukasa keeps falling asleep…. Are you even listening" Kagami's tired but annoyed expression was simply met with Konata's concentrating face.

***STAAAAAAAAARE***

"you know Kagamin your cute when your grumpy… is it that time of the month", at this comment the Hiiragi twin's temperature rose in anger, and Konata knew she had struck a nerve

"Konata…". "Yes my waifu?". "….. YOUR DEAD!" Screamed the angry twin.

"and the dragon awakes!" Konata yells and jumps backwards towards the Hiiragi front door to escape the Pissed off teen girl chasing her

Quietly the younger twin mumbles "Mom.. Puh-lease…. Just five more minutes"

"Tsukasa?!" Screeched the twin-tailed teen

"careful Kagamin, you might wake mom and dad with all that yelling!"

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING WIFE!"

"Hey Kagamin, be careful with your language you don't want to taint Tsukasa's innocent mind" Konata berated while placing her hands over the ears of a very sleepy Tsukasa. "Uuuum… sis, is it morning yet, and why is Kona-chan covering my ears?!" the dopey twin asked with an adorable confused look on her face.

"Wow, Kagamin if your not careful your sister might win my heart with her cute little actions… the thoughts going through my head are definitely not for the faint of heart" "stop thinking perverted thoughts about my sister!" "But just looking at her is making me….hmf"

Whatever Konata was about to say was cut off, surprisingly by Kagami's lips… Konata closed her eyes and then kissed back with gusto. Kagami's thoughts were running rampant _oh my god… why did I kiss her… but more importantly, why is she kissing me back?! She is pretty talented with her… WAIT HER TONGUE IS IN MY MOUTH. _At that moment Kagami pushed Konata out of the kiss and yelled "HEY I'M NOT READY FOR TONGUES YET!" just then Kagami realised how that might have sounded, and remembered that her younger sister was in the room; quickly Kagami turned to her sister ready to apologise for behaving so indecently, before realising…Tsukasa was out like a log.

"Soooo… Kagamiin, your not ready for tongues yet?!" Konata said with a sly grin on her face. Kagami just groaned and said to the ceiling "Kami-sama save me"…

Although in the Izumi household Sojiro hung on the kitchen wall thinking _hmmm I wonder if someone will help me down soon….. Please?!_


End file.
